Central Perk
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Finn and Rachel are drunk and hanging out in Central Park. They lie down on the grass and interesting things ensue. Oneshot future fic. Smut with a bit of plot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Author's Note: **Written for blondezilla90 as part of the kink exchange's secret Santa. Futurefic. Smut with a bit of plot.

* * *

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were a little drunk...okay, a lot drunk. But they'd just finished their final exams and had decided to go out and celebrate together, as had become their custom over the last three years while living together in New York. Finn was at NYU studying acting and Rachel was at Columbia doing a degree in music. It just happened that their exams both were slated to finish at the same time. They took it as a sign that with their newly found freedom for the summer, it was just time to go out and let it all hang loose. They were supposed to go for a quick drink, but always turned into two... or five, plus two rounds of shots for each of them. They were stumbling their way through Central Park. It was relatively quiet, but still, there were always people around. Central Park never went totally silent. Rachel and Finn, however, were probably the noisiest parts of the park at that moment. Laughing and giggling away in the early June air, a slight breeze passing every now and then but mostly it was arid and dry. The grass was soft and it smelled like it had been cut a day, maybe two earlier. Just enough to make everything smell fresh and summery.

Even if it was dark outside, only the street lights of Central Park providing any visibility, Finn and Rachel were lying on the grass, tangled up in each other's arms. Rachel was in a white shirt, so that probably wasn't the best idea ever, but who had good ideas when they were drunk? Besides, she was lying on top of Finn, rolling her hips in a way that was none too innocent as she leaned in for a kiss. "Tonight was _fuuun_," she giggled.

"Yes it was," he replied, nodding quickly as he leaned in for another kiss, his hands working their way up the inside of her thighs slowly, causing her to shiver. He knew her _so_ well at this point. The thought of being outside, where they could be caught with his hands _well_ up her short skirt was probably turning her on more than she was really willing to admit. His hands were dancing lazily over her thighs, brushing against her panties every now and then, just to tease. "I want to taste you so badly," he mumbled, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. It was kind of a _thing_ he had when he was drunk. He liked going down on her all the time (because she just made the most awesome noises ever and she just tasted _so_ good) but especially when she was drunk because thoughts of keeping it down went right out the window for her. And if people thought that Rachel Berry was loud when she was sober, well... they'd actually had to change apartment buildings after their first year in college because they received too many noise complaints.

"Maybe we should get home, then," she purred, her lips moving along his jaw as his fingers traced lazy, sloppy circles on her inner thighs. Rachel could feel a familiar tingle happening with Finn's gentle ministrations, and she just needed him so badly. It was insane. They would be lucky if they made it up the elevator before their hands were all over each other.

"Nope. Here," Finn muttered, flipping them over and settling between her legs. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, but he was much bigger and stronger than her, and deep down, the girl who sometimes peeked out to tell him that she wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn't walk the next day was looming and dying to come out.

"Really?" Rachel questioned, arching an eyebrow as Finn started trailing kisses down her neck and along her chest and stomach. Somehow, the fact that she was fully clothed was making his even more embarrassing, but she wasn't about to be naked in the middle of Central Park when the hobos were sleeping on benches not all that far away.

Finn's hands were moving her skirt, pushing it up and out of the way. Rachel clamped her legs together, chuckling, despite herself, at the prickling feeling of the grass on the back of her legs. "Spread 'em," Finn mumbled, looking up at her briefly, hooking his index finger into the waistband of her panties to tug them down.

"Finn, I don't -"

"_Now_," Finn ordered, his voice assertive enough that she reflexively did as he asked, and Finn pulled her panties off, flinging them away. "You're not going to go pick those up later," he warned. "I want people to know that someone was fucked here, and they damn well enjoyed it."

Rachel simply nodded, biting her lip as Finn trailed kisses long her inner thighs. Even if she wanted to fight it, it just felt too good and Finn's assertiveness was kind of a turn on. He was usually pretty assertive in bed, and she kind of liked handing over control to him in the bedroom, but when he got _really_ assertive and he made her feel a little slutty, it was _really_ sexy. Looking over at her discarded panties, Rachel smiled to herself, sighing happily as he inched closer to her heat.

"I thought you didn't want to?" Finn smirked, looking up at her with an amused grin, which she could only have see as her eyes glazed over.

"Perhaps you've changed my mind," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Now please, get to work."

"If I feel like it," Finn chuckled, moving one of his hands to hold down her hips. He knew all of Rachel's games, and he knew them well, so he knew that she wouldn't think twice about bucking her hips to get him where she wanted him. But he was smarter than that, way smarter. Smiling to himself, he gave her clit a gentle lick, his tongue just barely grazing her, before moving his tongue along her folds, parting them gently.

Rachel whimpered and closed her eyes as she let her head tilt back a little. Everything always felt so much better when she was drunk, like her senses were somehow magnified by the alcohol in her system, and just the way that Finn's tongue was working on her clit, licking at it as he sucked it gently between his lips, altering the pressure and humming gently, was getting to her in all the right ways. Admittedly, when Finn had started out with all of this, he had left something to be desired, but now, he was a certified sex God, and he knew exactly what to do. "_Finn,_"she breathed, a quiet moan of approval escaping her lips.

She reached down instinctively, to grab sheets that didn't exist, and was brought back to the fact that she was in the middle of Central Park as it became very apparent that the grass was not going to be sturdy enough for her to grip onto. She was going to end up pulling it out. Oh well. She didn't really care about the grass, now at that moment, not as two of Finn's fingers plunged into her, moving hard and fast. "Oh God," she moaned, her breathing quickening in pace, not more than small gasps as Finn's humming vibrated through her clit, sending little waves of pleasure through her. Instinctively, she moved one hand to his hair, pushing him forward a little. She wanted more, no she _needed_ more, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it happened. "Fuck... oh fuck," Rachel panted, crying out as he curled his fingers up, finding that sweet spot that absolutely made her lose control. Finn's free hand moved up to cup and knead her breast gently, and her back was arching desperately into his touch. She was moaning and her head was thrashing back and forth. "Oh God, I'm so close," Rachel moaned, to which Finn nodded, moaning in approval as he pushed harder and harder, his tongue easing up on her clit as she throbbed and tightened around his fingers, drenching them as she moaned a loud, "Fiiiiinnn!" that was definitely going to be heard from quite far away. Whimpering as he coaxed her down from her high, Rachel sighed to herself, watching as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them off, moaning quietly on his way back up to kiss her.

"I love you," he smiled, helping her tug her skirt back down as he leaned in to kiss her. He pressed his hands into the ground on either side of her head, holding himself above her as he grinned down at her.

"I love you, too," she replies, smiling in kind. It's an automatic response, but she also means it every time. She loves him. He's her everything, and she truly thinks she would be lost without him. As much as being in New York has been about her trying to achieve her dream, it's also been a big step for the two of them as a couple. She knows that he's her soulmate, even when her mind is muddled by the fog of a few drinks too many.

She's working off of instinct when he kisses her again. It's a little more purposeful this time and he presses himself against her. She can feel that he's hard underneath her jeans and it causes her to moan. She just finished coming, but she wants more. Feeling him like that is doing things to her and she just _wants him_. It's a feeling she can't describe (which is rare for a girl like Rachel Berry), but she just wants him so much. She needs him, she needs to feel connected to him. She rolls her hips up against his, and it's his turn to moan now. Suddenly she feels empty and she wants to feel _full_, so, so full. She knows their sounds might be their downfall, and they might get caught, but in a strange way, that almost urges her to go on. People should be jealous of them and the things they can do to each other.

Almost as if he can read her alcohol-muddled head, he flips them over and she's on top of him. Her fingers work quickly and nimbly, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He sighs happily as things ease up for him, some of the pressure gone as she frees him from his boxers, just enough so things will be comfortable for the both of them. "I want you so much," she informs him and that crooked, boyish grin appears on his face, the same one that appears every time she says it.

"I want you to," he replies as she looks down, lining them up as she lowers herself onto him, slowly taking his length into her. He's so big that he always stretches her and she feels impossibly full, but it just feels so _good_. There's a couple walking a ways away from them, and she wonders if they can see her or if they know what she's doing as she moves her hips in gentle figure 8's, her skirt riding up slightly, but she doesn't care. She's caught up in the feeling of having him inside of her. His hands move to her hips and he helps her move. The pace is fast and hard, and he's slamming her down onto him quickly. Even if she's on top, she has no real control over the pace. Her hands are fisting his shirt and aside from the gentle roll of her hips, he's doing all the work, pushing her onto him quickly and making sure he stays in deep. They both just want the release, it's clear. Their moans are happening quickly, they're getting louder by the second but neither of them care. The outside world no longer exists for them. All that she knows is that she's there with him, he's hitting that spot deep inside of her and she feels it building and... "Oh my God," she cries, her back arching as she feels her toes curling in her penny loafers, a sign that she's almost there.

"Come for me," he mumbles, bucking his hips up into hers hard, and that's all it takes her to tumble over the edge, dragging her down with him. She bites her lip so she doesn't scream and he groans her name, and she collapses on top of him, her forehead slick with sweat as she pushes her hair out of her face. She lies there for a minute, letting her breathing even out, not saying anything before she pulls back, sliding off of him and cleaning him up, refastening his jeans for him before lying on top of him again.

"Think anyone heard us?" he asks, after a while of lying with her. He's stroking her hair gently and looking up at the sky. Her head is on top of his chest and her arms are wrapped around him gently, humming quietly.

"I don't know, but I don't really care," she giggles, leaning up to kiss his jawline.

"Me neither," Finn smiles, looking down at her. "Wanna go home and get some sleep?"

"Yeah," Rachel replies, stumbling as she gets up, laughing loudly as she almost falls down. He steadies her and wraps an arm around their shoulder.

All they need, they realize, is each other.


End file.
